Game over
by Lunanoe
Summary: Un juego, eso es todo lo que fue, y aún así, eres incapaz de dar por concluida la partida.


**N/A:** Hola a tod s! Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir un ZoSan pero hasta hoy no tuve una idea lo suficientemente clara como para sentarme a escribir y sentirme satisfecha con lo escrito. Creo que sobre todo Sanji me ha quedado algo OoC pero bueno, es lo que tenía planeado. Ojalá os guste mucho y sino os supone mucha molestia, dejadme unas palabritas con vuestra opinión, me pondríais muy contenta.

**Pareja: **Zoro & Sanji

**Nº de palabras: **1053

**Canción inspiradora**: Duele, de Reik & Yuri

**Disclaimer: **Hoy no tengo imaginación para disclaimers así que optaré por lo tradicional. One Piece no me pertenece, todo el mérito es de Oda sama.

* * *

><p><em>Game over.<em>

Su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su mano acariciando su vientre. Su boca dejando testimonio en su cuello de que estuvo ahí. Su otra mano agarrándole por la cadera para que no caiga. Su pene abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas. Los gemidos que inundan la habitación. Los gruñidos que suenan a música celestial para sus oídos. Prueba de que también lo disfruta.

Y luego de eso, un rápido beso y se acabó. ¿Acaso debe esperar algo más aparte de aquello? El juego ha acabado por esa noche, la partida que nunca tiene ocasión de ser él quien inicie y desearía no se limitara a unos cuantos minutos de placer carnal.

_Game over._

Se traga las lágrimas mientras se vuelve a vestir. Enciende un cigarrillo y sale del puesto de vigía sin despedirse, dejándolo ahí dentro terminando de cumplir su turno de vigilancia. Entra en la cocina, su refugio, el lugar donde nada tiene que fingir…automáticamente, la imagen de Zoro se hace central en su cabeza. Porque en esos momentos donde siente que nada ni nadie más que él existe para el espadachín, lo siente a él como su refugio, donde no tiene que fingir ser quién no es.

Pero cuando el sexo acaba, la razón se abre paso al corazón. Cuando el juego llega a su fin, Sanji comienza su pelea diaria consigo mismo. Un juego titulado "olvídale y deja de sentir por él" que siempre termina perdiendo cuando llega la noche. Basta una mirada cargada de deseo de Zoro para que todo lo logrado ese día se venga abajo.

¿Cómo podía sufrir y sentir tanto por un hombre, sobre todo por un hombre que era Zoro, cuando tanto se jactaba de amar a las mujeres? Formaba parte de la batalla que libraba cada día, aparentar venerar cuerpos que no causaban reacción alguna en él en un patético intento de que nadie descubriera que veneraba cuerpos iguales al suyo. Una actitud que hubiera abandonado si Zoro hubiera dado algún tipo de señal de que lo que tenían no era solo un desahogo, que incluso un hombre tan inexpresivo como él también tenía un corazón capaz de sentir.

Pero eso no pasó ni ayer, ni hoy ni probablemente nunca. Sanji lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, no era ningún idiota, pero era un cabezota que se dejaba guiar por su corazón, ganándose luego el sufrimiento que sabía acabaría experimentando por no ser capaz de acabar con aquello. En el fondo de su corazón, aún abrigaba la esperanza de que Zoro cambiara, de que terminaría queriéndole y estaría junto a él. Era un masoquista, bien que lo sabía, pero en temas de amor siempre había sido igual: ignoraba a todo el mundo, todos los consejos sensatos y hasta a su propia razón. Eso luego le costaba noches con la cabeza bajo la almohada para que nadie pudiera oírle llorar.

Odiaba quererle de esa manera que tanto daño hacía. Quería odiarle pero eso era como desear que el sol no saliera por las mañanas.

Como tantas otras veces, había tomado la decisión de que esa sería la última noche que estarían juntos. Sí, ya no podía continuar con aquello. La herida cada día se hacía más difícil de cerrar. Cada vez sentía más. Solo quería olvidar por mucho que su corazón se encogiera dentro de su pecho al imaginarse rechazando al espadachín y poniendo fin a aquel juego donde él era el juguete y Zoro el niño que decidía cuándo usarlo.

Escuchó unos pasos por la cubierta. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, haciendo desaparecer el rastro de la traicionera lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Reconoció a Zoro entrando en la cocina sin necesidad de voltear. Sabría distinguir ese olor a sake donde quiera que estuviera.

-¿Dónde has puesto las botellas, cejitas? Me muero de sed.

-Game over.

Había necesitado todo el aire que sus pulmones almacenaban para decir esas dos simples palabras. Sentía su respiración acelerada. No era capaz de voltear. Si le miraba, todas sus defensas se vendrían abajo. Debía seguir adelante, por él, para no seguir haciéndose más daño.

No recibió más respuesta que el sonido de los pasos de Zoro regresando a la torre de vigía. ¿No iba a decirle nada? ¿Y qué va a decirte, Sanji? ¿"No me dejes, yo te quiero"?

¿Así de sencillo había sido? ¿El momento que tanto había temido enfrentar había sucedido de esa manera? Lo había imaginado de otra manera, no calurosa ni expresiva, pero no tan fría como la actitud que Zoro había manifestado. No le importaba nada…claro, total, juguetes se podían conseguir en todas partes.

Nuevo juego, Sanji. Ahora eres el único jugador. El juego se llama: "llegó el momento de empezar a olvidar de una vez por todas".

* * *

><p><em>Un mes más tarde<em>

Ya todos habían dejado la cocina. Las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a recoger pero Sanji, como siempre, había rechazado la oferta. Por caballerosidad y porque ansiaba ese momento de soledad para sentirse libre de actuar como le viniera en gana. Llevaba un mes aparentando ser más feliz que nunca, siendo más pesado con sus dos nakamas femeninas, preparando platos a cada cual más suculento, peleando e insultando a Zoro cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. Aparentando no poderle soportar, como siempre había hecho ante sus nakamas.

No dejaba de doler. Su indiferencia, su falta de preguntas y también de respuestas, haciendo lo mismo que él: nada había ocurrido nunca entre ellos, todo fue un mero sueño que jamás volverían a resucitar. Quería llorar pero se había prometido no volverlo a hacer. No, él no merecía sus lágrimas.

-Sanji.

El estómago se le hizo bola al escuchar su propio nombre. Sin dejar de frotar la vajilla, ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia Zoro. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso…? ¿Eres masoquista Sanji, verdad?

-Aquella noche no supe reaccionar, no sabía qué era correcto decir o hacer. Soy un bruto, un insensible, no tengo piedad con nadie, un loco que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias, un…

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Pero sobre todo, soy un idiota que se dio cuenta muy tarde de que lo que quería no era un juguete.

Salió de la cocina, deteniéndose un instante en el umbral de la puerta y susurrando unas palabras que llegaron claras a los oídos de Sanji.

_Game over._


End file.
